Crazy Love
by Carebeark5
Summary: Dante proposes to Lulu but as the wedding approaches they experience nothing but problems.
1. Chapter 1

Dante knew today was the day, he had been waiting for the perfect moment to pop the question to Lulu. They had been dating for close to a year now and she had been living with him for almost two months now. The rings was burning a hole in his pocket for two whole weeks now and he was excited to finally ask her.

The day before he had approached Luke about asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. Lulu loved her father and if he could get his permission he knew it would make her happy, but regardless in the end she would do what she wanted. He wasn't to sure what Luke thought of him, he never really said much in his presence but he hoped he would be happy for them.

"I know you didn't like me in the beginning because you thought I was in the mob but I hope I have proved to you that I love your daughter and that I would never hurt her." Dante said taking a seat across from Luke as he mixed them some drinks.

"Well Dante, your right I didn't like you. But my daughter doesn't really let me have a say in her love life, I learned not to get involved a long time ago." Luke answered swirling the whiskey in his glass.

"I wanted to ask your permission to ask Lulu to marry me." Dante said looking directly into his eyes to show that he was serious. He nervously waited for a response.

"Dante, I like that you thought of me before you asked her. But just know if you break my cupcakes heart, I'll break your kneecaps." he said with a smile.

Dante had it all planned out, they were going to a Yankee's game that night. He wanted to show her why he loved baseball so much, it was a big part of his life growing up and he wanted to share it with her. He got off work a little early and they would be heading out as soon as Lulu got in. She was going to meet him at his loft and then they would make the drive out to the stadium.

Tonight he wanted to give her the full experience, popcorn, hot dogs, cotton candy (which he knew she loved), peanuts all the food necessary to enjoy the game. Just then the elevator door swung open, pulling him from his thoughts. "Hey." she said coming over to the couch where he was sitting.

"You excited about the game?" he asked getting up.

"Well I don't know if I'm as big of a fan as you are, but your excitement must be wearing off one me. I like seeing you this happy." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You better go change so we can get going." he said smacking her butt as she raced from the room laughing.

In the car on the way to the stadium Dante couldn't stop talking about all the things she would see at the game. She was beginning to see why he liked it so much. "Were here." he said climbing out as he took her hand in his. They set out to find their seats in the sea of fans, it was easy to get lost with this many people milling around. So Dante kept a firm grasp on her hand as they pushed through the crowds. When they found their seats, Dante turned to look at Lulu her face was flushed from the cold but she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He bought them each a hot dog from a nearby vendor, just as the game got underway. "You are going to love these. Baseball games have the best hot dogs in the world." he said as she smiled at him before touching their hotdogs together in a mock toast.

"Your right these are amazing."

After stuffing themselves on popcorn, hotdogs and peanuts it was finally the moment Dante had been waiting for. "Look it's the kiss cam." Dante said pointing to the large screen over the field.

Just as Lulu looked up the screen flashed the words "LULU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" at first she was too stunned to reply. "Oh my god, Dante are you serious." she said turning to face him as the crowd went wild.

"Of course I'm serious, baby, I love you." Dante said as he pulled out the ring for her to see. It was a beautiful diamond bridal set with the engagement and wedding ring attached, "oh it's beautiful." she said as he pulled it out of the case.

"So what do you say baby? Wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes. People around were chanting, "Say yes, Say yes."

"Yes of course I'll marry you." she said as he slid the band onto her finger just as she threw her arms around him. People cheered wildly as people next to him patted him on the back and congratulated them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante was overjoyed that she had accepted his proposal, he thought she'd say yes but was still nervous about asking her he knew how she felt about marriage before when they had met but things with them were different. He felt like the happiest man in the world.  
Lulu leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer the kiss soon turned passionate.

Pulling away she laughed and said, "We better get outta her before we get arrested for indecent exposure." Dante smiled as he grabbed her hand and they headed through the crowd of people to the exit. "You nearly pulled my arm out of my socket," she said with a laugh as they reached the door leading to the parking lot.  
"Sorry babe, I just can't wait to have you all to myself. Besides I can't wait to show you the second part of your surprise." he said as he opened the passenger side door for her watching he climb inside before going around to his door.

Dante pulled up in front of The Mariott hotel, he led her inside carrying their luggage to the counter. After checking in a bell hop came and took their luggage up to their room as they followed behind. After the man had left them alone Dante watched as Lulu wandered around the room. He had made sure to get one of the nicest rooms they had and made sure the room was stocked with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. The room had a huge bed with a lounge chair in one corner and a beautiful view of the city out the large paned window.  
"Looks like you knew I would say yes." she said glancing around the room at the flowers scattered across the large bed in the shape of heart.  
"Well I had hoped," he said with a grin as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "You like it baby?"  
"I love it," she replied as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. But before their lips could touch he pulled back a little and said, "And don't think I didn't notice that bell hop checking you out in the lobby."  
Lulu laughed, "Don't worry honey, I'm with you and he's downstairs all alone."  
"Hmmm so true." he replied as he picked her up and she giggled as he carried her over to the bed.

The next morning Dante rolled over in bed, before opening his eyes he reached over to where Lulu was sleeping. When his eyes fluttered open he noticed she was already awake and he smiled at the picture she made, she was laying on her back staring up at her left hand where he had placed the ring the night before. "I see you like your ring." he said with a small smile.

"Like it? I love it." she beamed as she dropped her hand to her side and rolled over on her side to look at him.  
"I'm glad you love it, it was my grandmothers. My grandfather gave her this ring when he proposed to her and she gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."  
"And that makes it all the more special to me." She said leaning up over him and touching her lips to his.  
"I still can't believe how lucky I am. To have you in my life."  
"I'm the lucky one."  
"Alright I guess were both the lucky ones then." he replied with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over onto her back. "And I plan on getting lucky at least one more time before we have to leave this hotel."  
"You do, do you?" she laughed as he started kissing her neck. Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Room service!" a voice announced.  
"Oh, I completely forgot I ordered us breakfast." Dante said with a sigh as he reluctantly climbed out of bed.  
"Wait your not gonna answer the door in your underwear are you?"  
"Oh yeah, guess I don't wanna give the bellhop a show." he said with a laugh as he grabbed the terry cloth robe off the edge of the bed.

After tipping the man, Dante rolled the tray closer to the bed. "What'd you get me?" Lulu asked from her spot a top the bed. She was still completely naked and Dante wished they hadn't been interrupted. Food was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment but he knew she was probably hungry.  
"I got your favorites chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice."  
"Oooh yum." she said as she grabbed her purple silky robe and moved to the table near the window as he brought her a plate of food.  
"I can't wait to tell everyone our news." Dante said as he forked a bite of pancake into his mouth.  
"Me either. Who should we tell first?" she asked as she sipped her orange juice.  
"Why don't we tell them all together, we can have a dinner party and break the news." He said reaching across the table to grasp her hand in his.  
"I dont think your loft is big enough for a dinner party, sometimes I don't think it's even big enough for the three of us." she said with a laugh.  
"I didn't mean at my place. I was thinking maybe we could ask Mike to use Kelly's for the night."  
"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. That way no one will be mad that they didn't hear the news first."  
"Plus we can get it over with all at once so I can have you all to myself again." he said dropping his fork and moving to her side as he reached for the sash on her robe.  
"That's all you think about isn't it?"  
"Mhmmm pretty much," he joked as he took her fork from her and moved the fabric off her shoulder a little so he place kisses on her shoulder.

On the drive home Lulu called Mike and asked if they could use Kelly's tonight for the big announcement, "Hey Mike, it's Lulu."

"Oh hey sweetheart how are you?"  
"Im good I was wondering if Dante and I could use Kelly's tonight for a party."  
"Oh of course your welcome to use the place anytime Lulu."  
"Thanks. You'll be there right?"  
"I wouldn't miss it. I'll see you tonight then."

"Alright he agreed to let us use Kelly's for the big announcement." Lulu told Dante as she shut her cell phone.  
"Good I can't wait to tell everyone our news." he said as he reached over and took her hand in his.  
"I know wait till Maxie hears this. You know she'll wanna plan the whole thing." she said with a laugh.  
"If you want her to help you that's fine but this is your day so make sure it's what you want and not what she wants."  
"It's_our_ day, Dante."  
"I know baby but I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of for our wedding day. So whatever you want you just let me know, ok." he said turning to smile at her before looking back at the road in front of him.  
"It will be perfect as long as your there." She said giving his hand a squeeze.

Arriving back at the loft they brought their bags inside. Lulu had loved their peaceful weekend away with just the two of them but she was glad to be home even if they wouldn't have the privacy they craved,  
Michael was sitting on the couch watching tv when they walked in, "Hey guys welcome home. How was New York?" he asked switching off the set.  
"It was great, Dante took me to see a play and out to dinner."  
"How were things here?" Dante asked as he dropped the bags near the couch.  
"Everything's fine,"  
"Port Charles didn't erupt into chaos with us gone?" Dante joked making them all laugh.  
"Oh Michael we were thinking of having a party tonight at Kelly's and we want you to be there." Lulu told him.  
"I'll be there," he said noticing the ring on Lulu's finger when she had hugged him. He knew why they wanted to have a party but decided he would let them announce the news later like they had planned.

That night Dante and Lulu stepped into Kelly's where Mike had moved all the tables together for their party. "Hey guys how's it look?" Mike asked pointing at the decorations he had hung for their party.  
"It looks wonderful, thank you so much for letting us use the place."  
"Of course anything for you two." He said giving them both a hug.  
A few minutes later everyone had shown of Carly, Morgan, Jax and Jocelyn were the first to arrive followed by Alexis, Kristina and Molly. Michael walked in a took a seat next to his brother leaning over to give his mom a hug. "Do you know what this is all about?" Carly asked him.  
"Nope no idea." he lied.  
Olivia stepped through the door smiling as she spotted her son across the room she headed over to him and Lulu, "Hey you two how was New York."  
"We had a great time mom." he said giving her a hug. The last to arrive were Ethan and Maya followed by Luke and Lucky.

Once everyone else had arrived Dante and Lulu stood up from the table, "So by now your probably all wondering why we called you all here." Dante said turning to glance at Lulu.  
"We have some news we wanted to share..."  
"Were engaged." Lulu blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

Were engaged," Lulu blurted out.

"What you can't be serious." Tracy said jumping up from her seat. "You can't marry him he's just like his dear old dad. He's just gonna hurt you."

"Now, now wifey. Lulu's a big girl." Luke said pulling Tracy back down beside him just as Sonny stepped through the door. Everyone turned when they noticed the look on Dante's face.

"Speak of the devil." Tracy blurted in the silence that followed.

Dante moved to the doorway where his father was standing, "Can we talk outside?" he asked pushing open the door as everyone started whispering.

"Sure son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were having a party for family and friends."

"Yeah but you weren't invited." Dante told him wanting to get back inside.

"I'm your father, Dante. I just want a relationship with you."

"Look you maybe my father through blood. But you're no father to me."

"That's not my fault. I f I had known..."

"If you had known, what? You would have been in my life. Do you really think things would be different. Look at Michael he want's to be just like you because you were in his life. I don't want to be anything like you, my mother was perfectly fine raising me on her own."

"And I won't argue that fact. I just want us to be civil at least get to know each other."

"I don't know if I can be civil with someone who shot me in the chest!" Dante yelled pointing to where his scar was.

"Hey, hey what's going on out here?" Lulu asked as she slipped out the door to stand next to Dante.

"It's nothing baby. I was just telling Sonny to leave."

"Well we could hear you two arguing inside."

"I'm sorry Lulu." Sonny said noticing the ring on her finger when she placed it on Dante's shoulder.

"So you two are engaged?"

"Yeah Dante proposed yesterday."

"Well congratulations. I'm happy for you and I'm sorry I ruined your party. I'm leaving now." Sonny told them as he glanced back at Dante one last time.

"Wait," Lulu said to Sonny before she pulled Dante aside to tell him she thought maybe Sonny should stay for the party. "I know you wanted a father all your life and he isn't exactly who you would have picked but he is your father. Give him a chance."  
Dante looked over at the man who he had only known for a short period of time then back at the woman he loved, "Sonny do you want to stay?" he asked.  
Sonny had tears in his eyes at those simple words from the man before him, a man he had learned was his son. The son he never even knew he had. "Yes I would like that thank you."

The three of them headed back inside Kelly's to the part where every one was waiting. The room was silent when they stepped through the door and all eyes were on Sonny. Lulu and Dante made their way back to their seats as the food was served. Once everyone had finished eating dinner, Dante and Lulu made their way to the front and thanked everyone for coming.  
"Oh honey I can't wait to start planning everything with you." Olivia said taking Lulu's hands in hers.  
"I would like that too, thank you. I need all the help I can get." Lulu said with a laugh.  
"I'll help too, you know I know all the amazing designers and I have all the plans from my own wedding we can look through them and see what you like." Maxie said coming up behind her.  
"Sounds great."

A few minutes later after saying goodbye to everyone, Dante and Lulu were headed back to his place. She reached over and took his hand in hers, "Everyone seemed to have a good time tonight." She commented glancing over at him as he stared straight ahead at the road.  
"Yeah they did."  
"Are you mad that I asked Sonny to stay?" she asked stroking his hand with her fingers.  
"No of course not. I just don't know if I can accept him as my father not right away anyways."  
"That's alright you just found out Dante, it will take time."  
"Yeah I guess your right."

That night they lay in bed together, Lulu's head on his chest she could feel his heart beating and the steady beat was lulling her to sleep. "Beautiful,You still awake?" he asked stroking her hair back from her face.  
"Mmm yea." she replied shifting to look up at him.  
"I was thinking since were engaged now maybe we should look for a new place."  
"You don't like the loft anymore?" she joked knowing why he wanted to get a bigger place.  
"Of course I do, I love it it's just not big enough. With the two of us and Micheal here sometimes it feels a little crowded. I just want us to have a place where we can have privacy."  
"I want that too."  
"Plus we need a bigger place if we plan on having kids."  
"Do you? Want kids I mean?" she asked watching his expression.  
"Of course I do. Don't you?"  
"With you, of course I do."

After their talk Dante called a realtor so they could begin looking at houses. A few days later they got a call about a house for them to walk through and Dante took a day off work so he can Lulu could take the tour.  
"I can't wait until we find our own place. I mean the loft was great but it was yours and this new place will be ours."  
"Babe I always though of the loft as both of ours. I mean you did help pick it out."  
"I know but I still lived with Maxie and now we'll actually be living together."  
"Yes we will." he said glancing over at her and seeing the smile on her face when they pulled up in front of the house.  
Holding hands they met the realtor just outside the house, "You must be Lulu and Dante." she said reaching out to shake hands. "Come on inside."

Following the woman inside Dante glanced around the entryway with rich wood floors. It was open leading into the living room, there was a staircase leading upstairs on one side and a closet where they could hang their coats. The living room also had wood floors, the walls were a cheery yellow color and the furniture was leather. She then led them into a modern kitchen with brand new appliances, it was everything he had ever wanted in a kitchen even though both he and Lulu weren't very good cooks. He thought maybe one day they could learn. The realtor walked ahead leading them up the staircase as he and Lulu held back a little, "Oh my god Dante I love it."  
"I know baby I love it too but this is only the first house we've looked at."  
"Still if it's perfect for us then we don't need to look at any others."  
He kissed her as they headed up the stairs where she showed them the master bedroom and the two other bedrooms along with the master bathroom and another one down the hall. It would be perfect for a family and at the moment Michael would be living with them and it would be great if he could have his own room.

When the tour was over Lulu knew immediately that this was their house. This was the place she could see them sitting in the living room to talk about their day at work, the place where they would have dinner together every night and the place they would grow their family.

"Thank you so much for showing us the place." Lulu said as they made their way back to the front door.

"Oh no problem. This is the perfect home for a young couple like yourselves." she said as she gave them a card to keep in touch and with a smile headed down the driveway back to her car.

"You hungry honey?" he asked as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah starving."

"Good cause I packed a little picnic lunch for us."

"Really, When did you do that without me seeing?"

"I have my ways." he said as he drove to the park.

Pulling the basket he had packed out of the trunk they headed to a grassy area just under an large oak tree, he laid out the blanket smoothing it on the ground before they took a seat.

"What did you pack?" she asked trying to peer into the basket.

"Uh-uh that's a surprise." he said pulling out two plates and glasses along with a tray of assorted meats and cheeses, a bowl of potato salad and some fresh bread.

"Looks great." she said as he poured her a glass of sparkling cider.

"So what did you think baby?" he asked.

"I love it. We have to put in a bid for it before someone else snatches it up."

"Really, hmmm I thought you'd say that. So guess what? I already put in a bid."

"Really?" Lulu said with a laugh as she leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yep so as of right now the place is ours."

The food forgotten Dante pulled Lulu into his arms, "We have a place of our own." she said with a smile as she leaned into his chest. "We sure do baby."


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was spent filling out all the necessary paperwork to ensure that the house was theirs. Finally they were able to move into their new home, "Dante we need more boxes." Lulu said as she finished packing her clothes into the last box.  
"Well maybe if you didn't have so many clothes we wouldn't need extra boxes," he said with a laugh.  
"Clothes are important for my job."  
"Yeah if that's the excuse you wanna use," he said grabbing his keys off the table as he headed to the door.  
"Thanks baby your the best."  
"Yeah, yeah you can thank me later," he said with a grin before he closed the door behind him.

After packing up everything they owned they loaded up their cars and the moving van which had their furniture and headed to their new home. Once the furniture was inside they decided to get started on some of the boxes. "Who knew moving could be such hard work." Lulu said as she lugged another box through the door.  
"Hey you hungry baby? We could probably use a break."  
"I'm glad you asked cause I'm starving."  
"Pizza okay?"  
"Mushrooms, pepperoni, ..."  
"Green peppers and extra cheese I know," he said grabbing his cell phone since they hadn't hooked up the phone yet.

Sitting at the island in the kitchen, Dante grabbed another slice of pizza taking a huge bite. "You might wanna save some for Michael," she said with a laugh.  
"No need he's having dinner with Abby tonight, so more for me."  
"I don't know how you can eat so much, seriously your like a bottomless pit."  
"Hey I'm a growing boy."  
"Yeah you keep telling yourself that sweetie."  
"How about we do the rest of the unpacking tomorrow." Dante said as he took the plate from her hands.  
"But Dante look at this place," she said signaling to the living room which looked like a disaster area with items scattered all over he place.  
"I know baby but we can always get an early start tomorrow and besides we'll have Michael to help us."  
"We don't even have the bed set up yet, how are we supposed to sleep?"  
"Well I didn't really have sleep in mind but we don't need the bed all we need is the mattress," he said stepping around the counter to wrap his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante stretched a little realizing Lulu was still fast asleep on his chest. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. Last night was their first night in their new home and it had been perfect. Lulu sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her back before turning to look at him. "Morning," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning babe, how'd you sleep?"

"Great."

"See what'd I tell you. We didn't need the bed."

"Yeah but I would still like to have one," she replied with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll put it together today." He told her rubbing her back.

"Good and we really need to start unpacking today." She said as she sat up and stretched.

"You know the unpacking can wait a little," Dante said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Dante!" She squealed as he started kissing her neck.

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash outside. "What was that?" She asked pushing Dante away.

"Ah it was probably nothing baby. Get back here." He said reaching out to grab her just as she got up to look out the window.

He knew she wouldn't relax until he checked it out so he grabbed his shorts and pulled them on before going outside to check it out. When he stepped out the front door he noticed broken glass all over the driveway and saw that someone had broken the windows on Lulu's car. "What the hell!" He yelled looking around to see if there was anyone nearby. There was no one around so he headed back inside to tell Lulu.

"What was it?" She asked as he stepped in the door.

"Someone smashed the windows on your car." He said angrily. How could this happen? This was supposed to be a safe neighborhood.

"Really, did you see who did it?"

"No there was no one out there. Maybe it was just some rowdy kids."

"Who would want to do this to us?"

"I don't know baby. We'll keep a watch out and make sure they don't come back and vandalize anything else. We're gonna have to get your windows fixed before you can drive anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. " I'll find out who did this. Don't worry."

"I know you will."

After breakfast Dante went outside to sweep up the broken glass as Lulu started unpacking inside. Micheal came home while he was finishing up, "What happened here?" He asked as he came up the driveway.

"Someone smashed the windows."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No they were long gone by the time I got out here."

"Maybe you guys should gets some security cameras." Micheal said as they made their way inside.

"The windows are covered over in case it rains, babe." Dante told her as he came into the living room. She was kneeling over a box and sorting through the stuff inside.

"Thanks. Oh hey Micheal."

"I'm here to start unpacking." He told her as they each grabbed a box.

"Micheal suggested security cameras." Dante told her.

"Do you think we need them?" She asked looking up at him as he started placing photos along the fireplace.

"No hopefully this was a one time thing."

They spent the entire day unpacking and ordered Chinese food for dinner, "Guys foods here." Micheal said as he entered the kitchen where Lulu was setting the table.

"Good I'm starving." Dante said as he sat down next to her.

"Your always starving." She said as they all laughed.

"I think we got quite a bit done today." Lulu said looking around the room. There were ny a few boxes left to unpack and they could wait until later so they just enjoyed their leisurely dinner together.

"So Micheal how was your date last night with Abby?" Dante asked taking a bite of the lemon chicken.

"It was great thanks for getting us those tickets to the opera, she loved it."

"Yeah we love the opera too," Lulu said leaning against Dante with a smile.

"We sure do." Dante said with his mouth full.

"Dante!"

"Sorry baby."

The three we laughing and talking as they finished their dinner together. They had no ide that just outside the window someone was watching them. Watching and waiting...


	6. Chapter 6

Dante was lounging on the couch in his Yankee's jersey. Today he planned to spend the day relaxing and watching the game and since he had the day off from work it was the perfect day for it. "Hey babe can you toss me a can of beer?" He called to her.

"What am I your maid?" She asked coming into the room to see him with his feet on the coffee table. She was wrapped in a towel about to hop in the shower. "Dante do you want what's behind door number one," she asked pointing to the towel. "Or door number two," she asked pointing to the TV.

But Dante wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were still glued to the screen. "What was that babe?"

"Dante." She said stepping in front of the TV to block his view. "Which do you prefer hot, steamy shower sex or hot, sweaty men running around?"

When it finally sunk in that he was about to get lucky, he hopped up from the couch and chased her down the hallway to the bathroom.

When Dante finally came back it was near the end of the game but he didn't mind one bit. He settled onto the couch to catch the final scores.

"The game ends with a ..." Just as the announcer was about to say the final scores the tv went black.

"What the?!" He yelled angrily jumping up from the couch.

Lulu was still laying in bed when she heard Dante yelling in the living room. She got up and walked through the house to see him fiddling with the wires in back of the TV. "What's wrong?"

"The cable went off and I checked all the wires, there's nothing outta place."

"Maybe the cables out."

"Did you forget to pay the bill?" He asked frustrated.

"Of course I paid it, Dante."

"Well what the hell happened to it. Why today of all days."

"Baby you can always check the scores online." She said trying to get him to calm down.

"But it's not the same." He said pouting like a little kid. "I'm gonna go check the cable outside." He said sliding the glass door open to the backyard an heading around to the side of the house. Lulu sighed as she went to make herself something to eat.

He came back inside a few minutes later, slamming the screen door behind him. "Can you believe this?" He yelled as she turned around to face him. "Someone cut our cable."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Probably the same punks who smashed the windows in your car."

"Well what do you suggest we do about it, handsome." She asked running a hand up his chest.

Dante knew exactly what she was trying to do, she was trying to make him feel better and forget everything that just happened. "If I find those kids." He said angrily.

"Dante you need to calm down." She said sliding the sandwich she had just made across the island to him. "Here why don't you eat something."

"I'm not hungry." He said sliding it back to her.

"Can I interest you in a bubble bath, with me." She suggested knowing it would calm him down.

"We just took a shower."

"You can never be too clean." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. But he wondered who was doing this to them and why and he planned to find that out and soon.


End file.
